Trouble
by maybabylight
Summary: Kau tidak akan tau betapa menyakitkannya ini untuk diriku aku yang akan menghukummu tapi kenapa aku lagi yang harus kehilangan? Baek "tolong hatiku bukanlah mainanmu yeol" "lalu apa bedanya dengan hatiku saat kau meninggalkanku"
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble**

 **Cast : Chanyeol , Baekhyun , Sehun , Luhan .**

 **Genre : YAOI , Sad , Happy ending**

 **Author : chanions**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : YAOI ZONE! Yang ga suka yaoi pergi , typo? Everywhere!**

Balutan kemeja Hitam dengan satu tangkai bunga di kantong bagian dada kirinya , membuat namja mungil yang sedang berdiri di depan kaca terlihat sangat tampan ,ia selalu tersenyum menatap dirinya sendiri yang terlihat di kaca ia pikir ia sangat tampan hari ini walau 'calon suami'nya lebih tampan , ia adalah Byun Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pasangan hidup dari Park Chanyeol , Ya mereka adalah dua orang NAMJA yang akan mengucapkan janji suci .

" Byun Baekhyun! " panggil seorang perempuan .

'SHIT' –Batin baekhyun

" Hay! Apa kau puas sekarang jalang?! " sahut yeoja bernama Krystal itu

" Puas kau merusak hubungan ku dengan Chanyeol oppa? " Tanya lagi sang yeoja

" Aku sudah bilang padamu aku tidak merusak hubungan kau dengan chanyeol tapi kau lah yang menduakan chanyeol dengan laki laki lain " Bentak baekhyun .

" Cih dasar GAY " Cibir krystal

Jika ingin tahu , krystal adalah mantan pacar chanyeol sebelum ia menduakan chanyeol dengan Jimin . Saat ia sedang makan malam bersama Jimin baekhyun yang saat itu hanya 'Teman dekat' Chanyeol melihatnya . Baekhyun rasa malam itu mereka hanya makan malam sebagai teman dengan teman ya apa salahnya tapi esoknya ia melihat Jimin dan Krystal sedang berciuman di depan gudang sekolah . Baekhyun yang notabenenya sayang teman langsung memfoto dan memberitahukan pada chanyeol

Chanyeol kesal dengan foto itu awalnya ia tidak percaya ia langsung beralari ke gudang memastikan apa yang terjadi saat ia ke gudang sekolah ia malah mendapati Krystal dan Jimin sedang melakukan 'nya' disana . Sejak itulah chanyeol memutuskan krystal , begitu juga jimin . Jimin dipindahkan ke Amerika oleh orang tuanya . Krystal yang bisa dibilang benci dengan baekhyun berjanji akan membuat baekhyun menderita sampai ia puas .

Lambat laun hubungan chanyeol dan baekhyun semakin dekat sampai akhirnya chanyeol menyatakan cintanya pada baekhyun saat acara kelulusan selesai dan pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah hari ini semua berjalan damai sampai krystal datang .

" Jika kau tetap melanjutkan acara pernikahan ini , akan kupastikan hidupmu dan chanyeol tidak akan tenang Byun Baekhyun " ucap krystal sambil menunjuk baekyun kesal lalu pergi keluar .

" Ap-apa yang harus kulakukan TUHAN?! " tanya baekhyun entah pada siapa , satu persatu air matanya turun mengaliri pipinya yang mulus . Ia terduduk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan .

 **NEXT? REVIEW PLEASE ^-^**

 **BTW FF yang answer maaf ga di update filenya ilang broohhh! Gue lupa gimana alur cerita di chap 8 nya-_- Ini ff buat pengalihan aja sambil nunggu yang ANSWER di update lagi . Jangan lupa kasih review , biar dapet pahala/? Ini rate M lagi , biasa otak gue otak Yadong akut . Udah lah y ague ngebacot panjang lebar paling lu pada gabaca lol .**


	2. Chapter 2

" Aku rasa aku harus pergi " ucap baekhyun sambil menahan tangisnya

Kyungsoo menatap temannya bingung, " Baek apa ? apa maksudmu?"

" Kyungsoo hiks aku.. aku tidak bisa menikah di saat orang lain menderita karenaku hiks eotteokhae? " Sudah tidak bisa ditampung semuanya, tangis baekhyun pecah saat itu juga.

" Baek aku tak mau kau menyesalinya baek " lirih kyungsoo

Baekhyun mengabaikan perkataan kyungsoo menatap secarik kertas yang ada di meja, mengambil pulpen dan menulis rangkaian kata yang tidak ada yang tau apa itu kecuali dia, tuhan dan orang yang ditujukan tentunya. Kyungsoo menatapnya heran ia mendekati baekhyun, namun saat itu juga baekhyun langsung memeluknya erat bahkan sangat erat.

" Kyungsoo aku mohon padamu tolong jaga keluargaku dan chanyeol , aku harus pergi " ucap baekhyun seraya melepas pelukan itu

" Apa maksudmu? T-tapi baek ini hari pernika_"

Terlanjur sudah baekhyun sudah mengambil tali, mengikatnya pada penyangga hordeng jendelanya melempar tali itu ke bawah bermaksud untuk turun lewat tali itu

" Aku akan menghubungimu kyung aku janji " itulah kata kata terakhir baekhyun sebelum ia menuruni tali itu . Kyungsoo membeku ia tak cukup dewasa untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi , ia menangis tangisnya pecah ia mengambil secarik surat yang dibuat baekhyun tadi ia membaca dan ia tahu bahwa surat itu untuk chanyeol.

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Walau aku tau beribu kata maaf tidak cukup untuk kesalahan yang telah kubuat_

 _Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu yeol_

 _Tapi aku harus pergi_

 _Jujur aku sendiri tak ingin melakukan ini_

 _Tapi tolong mengertilah aku_

 _Eomma ,Appa mianhaeyeo_

 _Aku janji saat kita bertemu lagi_

 _Aku masih tetap mencintaimu_

 _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu_

 _Aku selalu mencintaimu, Chanyeol_

* * *

 **Trouble**

 **Cast : Chanyeol , Baekhyun , Sehun , Luhan .**

 **Genre : Humor , Hurt/comfort**

 **Author : maybabylight**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : YAOI, Rate M , dirty talk**

 **Disclaimer : Member EXO dan cast lainnya hanya milik tuhan , sedangkan cerita ini milik saya alur ini teinspirasi dari novel " 30 Days Revenge " kemiripan alur ada dari awal sampai baekhyun bertemu dengan chanyeol. Dan JIKA ada lagi cerita yang sama dengan ff ini, saya tidak tau karena itu hanya kebetulan.**

 **Summary : 'Kau tidak akan tau betapa menyakitkannya ini untuk diriku' 'aku akan menghukummu tapi kenapa aku lagi yang harus kehilangan? Baek' 'tolong hatiku bukanlah mainanmu yeol' 'lalu apa bedanya dengan hatiku saat kau meninggalkanku'**

Pria tampan itu duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil memainkan pianonya menulis nada nada indah di kertas , meluangkan semua perasaanya pada lirik lagu itu . Park Chanyeol , Seorang aktor sekaligus penyanyi terkenal dari Jepang.

" Hey dude , wassup! " sapa Pria berkulit tan itu-kim jongin- , jongin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan tempat dimana chanyeol duduk.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya chanyeol datar , jongin hanya terkekeh melihatnya

" Hey slow bro , aku hanya bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu , kenapa kau jadi marah? " balas jongin

" Ya ya ya kau tau sendiri keadaan ku sama seperti biasa "

" Ya! Sama seperti sejak ditinggal 'dia' " ucap jongin , chanyeol menatap tajam jongin yang ditatap hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lima jari .

" Diam kau! "

Ancaman itu berhail membuat mulut jongin bungkam , namun bukan berarti dia akan diam untuk selamanya , well dia bahkan sudah siap untuk membuka mulutnya lagi

" Simpan omong kosongmu , aku yakin ia meninggalkanku dengan suatu alasan . Dan satu lagi aku juga ingin membalas semua yang sudah ia lakukan padaku saat itu "

" Ck dari mana kau tahu itu, kau memikirkannya belum tentu dia memikirkanmu, terserah kau ingin membalas dendam atau tidak tapi kuingatkan padamu banyak wanita yang ingin denganmu di luar sana "

" Jangan sok tahu jongin, urus saja hidupmu sendiri "

Park Chanyeol , walau pria itu sangat terkenal dan sukses tapi ia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Padahal dengan keadaan yang seperti ini ia bisa memilih semua wanita dengan mudah , tapi see sampai sekarang ia belum punya pasangan kekasih . Dulu Ia mempunyai kekasih namun , kekasihnya itu meninggalkannya saat mereka ingin melakukan pernikahan . Btw kekasih dulunya adalah namja , tidak ada yang tahu bahwa chanyeol itu Gay selain Jongin , keluarga dan teman temannya . Lagi pula jika teman temannya memberitahu public bahwa dia sudah pernah mempunyai kekasih tidak akan ada yang percaya karena ia dikenal publik sebagai "Richard Park " .

" Aku pasti akan menemukanmu

…Byun Baekhyun " ucapnya tanpa sadar lalu menyeringai layaknya setan , jongin hanya bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan temannya itu .

* * *

" Yak! Palli aissh katanya namja lambat sekali sih jalannya ck " ucap seorang namja mungil-baekhyun- nan cantik itu ditengah aksi _Mari membuat orang kesal_.

" Bagaimana jika kau yang membawa ini? Kau juga NAMJA kan? " Jawab si pria albino itu dengan menekankan kata namja

" Mwo? Kau saja ck " Dan baekhyun berlari meninggalkan si pria albino itu tanpa rasa bersalah

" Yakk awas kau " Ucap sehun-PriaAlbino-

Baekhyun sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya, setelah berlari meninggalkan sehun. Namja mungil itu hanya tersenyum tidak jelas saat melihat handponenya .

 _Bogoshipo_

" Hey baek, kau gila ya? Obatmu sudah habis? Astaga temanku sudah gila Yatuhan " ucap sehun berlebih , baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya menatap pria itu datar

" Mau kubunuh ya? " Baekhyun memberikan tatapan mematikan, begitulah yang sehun katakan/?

Sehun tersenyum kecil " Silahkan lakukan apapun yang kau mau tuan putri " sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

" OH SEEHHHUUNN AKU INI NAAMMMJJJAAA" Teriak baekhyun kesal . Sesampainya di apartment , baekhyun mendecih , melihat sehun yang sudah seenak jidat -pikirnya- tidur di sofa yang terdapat di ruang tamu .

Ia memperhatikan namja yang sudah lama merawatnya, memberi semangat hidup ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya namun ia rasa itu tidak cukup, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum penuh saat menatap Sehun .

Sadar akan tatapan baekhyun sehun menoleh dan tersenyum jail " Aku tau aku tampan tidak usah ditatap selama itu baek " ucapnya menggoda.

" Ya-yak si-siapa yang menatapmu kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri , Tuan Oh Sehun " jawab baekhyun malu . Hey byun baek, tak sadarkah mukamu sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus?

" Wajahmu memerah baek kkk " goda sehun jahil , baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya sengaja ke jendela, menjadikan jendela lebih menarik daripada wajah menyebalkan oh sehun. Oh sehun terkekeh dengan sikap namja mungil itu.

" Hey bisakah kau keluar aku muak dengan mukamu " tukas baekhyun dengan wajah kesal namun lucunya itu , baekhyun membalikan wajahnya

 _CUP_

" Yakkk! Apa-apaan itu? " Teriak baekhyun kesal

" Ciuman apa lagi? " jawab sehun santai, baekhyun bersumpah jika ia punya pistol ia akan menembak mati sehun sekarang juga , sehun pikir ia bodoh? _Aku tau itu ciuman bodoh_ umpat baekhyun dalam hati

" Aku tau itu ciuman, yang aku tanya mengapa kau menciumku tadi? "

" Lalu kau mau ku cium kapan? Sekarang? " ucap sehun jahil

" MATTII SSAJAA KAU OH SEHUN "

ucapkan selamat tinggal pada bokongmu sehun

* * *

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan keras. 1 jam lagi ia akan terbang kembali ke korea dan meninggalkan jepang kembali ke Negara dimana ia lahir, dibesarkan oleh orang tuanya dan ditinggalkan oleh orang yang disayanginya.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan kembali ke Busan. Ia ingin meredakan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Sayangnya, meski ia sudah berusaha rasa itu tidak bisa hilang juga. Selama dua setengah tahun ia berjuang demi menjadi orang yang sukses. Ia ingin orang yang telah meninggalkannya tahu bahwa ia bisa bertahan hidup tanpanya.

" Kita akan segera bertemu byun baekhyun. Tunggulah kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau merasakan rasa sakit yang pernah ku alami baek "Lirihnya pelan. Setelah itu ia menyeringai , membuat seorang ibu yang sedang hamil bergidik ngeri dan langsung membuang mukanya takut takut anaknya akan seperti orang gila yang ada di depannya/?

" Baiklah sehun, ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? " ucap baekhyun dengan wajah kesalnya ,karena apa? Sehun memenggilnya saat sedang istirahat makan siang dan baekhyun benar benar kelaparan sekarang .

Sehun yang duduk di depan baekhyun langsung menunjukkan 1 tumpuk file beserta foto di dalamnya,

" Kau tau? Ia akan menyelenggarakan konser di korea dan agensi mereka meminta kita menjadi promotor mereka! " Ujar sehun senang tanpa berdosa bahkan ia belum memberi tahu pada baekhyun siapa yang akan menyelenggarakan konser, baekhyun hanya memandangnya datar masih ada jenis manusia seperti ini ternyata-pikir baekhyun-

" Bahkan kau belum memberi tahu siapa hun"

Sehun menepuk dahinya sendiri " Oh mian, yang aku maksud adalah Richard Park "

 _DEG 'Ri-richard park?'_

Raut baekhyun yang semula kesal menjadi gelisah , sehun yang melihatnya menjadi bingung ada apa dengan namja mungilnya yang satu ini. Namun di detik kemudian ia langsung mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah baekhyun.

" Baek, hey! Byun Baekhyun,, Byun Baek" teriak sehun khawatir, takut takut temannya yang satu ini kesurupan atau pingsan kelaparan dalam keadaan mata terbuka(?) , ayolah oh sehun tak bisakah kau berfikir lebih waras lagi?

" Eoh? Wa-wae? Mian tadi aku hanya brfikir bekalku sudah aku simpan apa belum" Jawab baekhyun ngawur berusaha meyakinkan

" Ah kau membuatku kahawatir saja, aku yakin kita akan menghasilkan uang yang banyak karena aku yakin tiket konsernya akan terju_ "

 _TOK TOK TOK_

" Maaf tuan –sehun- ada yang ingin bertemu anda "

" Aisshh menganggu saja, masuk " ucap sehun dengan wajah yang menekuk sedangkan baekhyun masih memandang file itu dengan tatapan kosong.

" Annyeonghaseyo, Richard Park Imnida "

Tepat disaat itu mata sipit baekhyun yang menatap kosong file aneh itu, melebar dan Mulut chanyeol menyeringai lebar.

" Welcome Richard Park , Nice to meet you " sapa sehun dengan bahasa inggris, sehun lupa kalau Chanyeol juga orang korea

" Yeah nice to meet you too "

" Jadi kapan konser saya akan dilaksanakan? Dan dimana? " Tanya chanyeol setelahnya ia menyeruput teh yang tersedia untuknya

" Kita akan melaksanakannya selama 3 hari Jum'at, sabtu, minggu , Tanggal 27, 28, 29 November bertepatan dengan ulang tahun kau Richard " ujar sehun semangat

" Ahh arraseo, aku harap aku akan mendapatkan kejutan darimu Sehun " jawab chanyeol mengundang tawa , terkecuali baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tak percaya namja di depannya adalah namja yang pernah ia sakiti dulu.

Sehun yang merasa aneh, langsung menatap baekhyun heran. Oh come on guys sejak kapan baekhyun diam seperti ini? Apa dunia telah berhenti?

" Hey baek_"

 _So lucky my love oohhh_

 _So lucky to have you_

 _So lucky to be your love .. I am,,_

Baru sehun mau menegur sahabatnya tapi telfonnya sudah berdering..

" Aku tinggal dulu sebentar " Ucap sehun beranjak dari kursinya

" Ak-aku ikut hun " Ucap baekhyun tiba tiba , sehun menatapnya tajam menandakan tidak boleh. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai dalam duduknya. Setelah melihat tatapan sehun ia duduk kembali , dan diselimuti rasa canggung. Rasanya aneh, canggung saat bertemu dengan orang yang dulu selalu membuatnya tertawa.

" Hey ,apa kabar? " Ujar chanyeol memecah atmosfer aneh yang ada diantara mereka. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sejujurnya jauh di dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali memeluk chanyeol tapi apa daya?

"Eum a-aku baik, kau? " jawab baekhyun ragu ragu , mau tak mau mereka harus berbicara bukan?

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya suatu amplop namun bukan amplop biasa.

" Kau ingat ini? " Tanya chanyeol sambil menunjukkan amplop itu , sepertinya itu benda berharganya bersama baekhyun dulu

Baekhyun sontak terkejut dengan benda yang dilihatkan chanyeol " Ya aku ingat "

" Itu Undangan Pernikahan kita " jawab baekhyun lantang

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, lalu menunjukkan undangan itu lebih dekat kepada baekhyun

" Kau salah, ini bukan undangan kita . Tapi undanganku dengan kyungsoo "

 _DEG_

" a-apa? K-kyung-kyungsoo?"

* * *

 **CHAJAJAJAJA/? Apa kabar readers wkwk lama ya updatenya? Kemarin abis bersemedi di Kutub Utara /apadah-_- …. Kalo absurd bilang aja nanti gue hapus kok ini cerita, gue juga ngerasa ada yang aneh ama ini ff . Ff ini ga panjang banget lah ya paling 16 chap/? Adegan NC nanti kalo gue punya ide . Pai pai ppai**

 **12 Januari 2016**


End file.
